Parker Booth and the Strange Concept Called Love
by BrookeKerington29
Summary: Parker learns a lot about girls in short space of time. From his first crush to the TALK with Booth, he goes on a strange journey called Love. T.
1. The Girl at the Pool

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones nor will I ever.**

Parker had always had a love of pools. It was sort of built into his DNA. But the attraction of the pool in the Bahamas hotel was different to how he usually felt about pools.

There was a very pretty girl sitting at the side of the pool and Parker couldn't take his eyes off her. And since he was only 11, this was pretty scary for him. She was about the same age as him with dark hair that was tied back and a striped blue and white bikini on.

'_Oh boy. Ok. She's a girl. I've spoken to girls before. She's no different to them… except she is hot and wearing a bikini.' _Parker's mouth felt very dry and his heartbeat going boom, boom, boom in his chest. _'Just go up and talk to her. What's the worst that can happen? She laughs at you because you sound like a blithering idiot. Get a grip Parker and go and talk to her and ask her if she wants to get a drink.'_

Parker walked around the pool and sat next to her. "So do you come here often?" _ 'Do you come here often? You could have just said hello.'_

"Not really, my parents don't get enough time off work so this is our first holiday in a few years." _'Oh God, she's hot and British. The only other hot British girl I know is Carlie. But she's 20 years older than me.' _

"Neither do mine much."

"I'll Lizzie by the way."

"Parker."

"So where in the States are you from?"

"Washington D.C. Where in England are you from?"

"Oxfordshire."

'_Ok, this is your chance. Ask her if she wants to get a lemonade from the bar. Wait what is Dad doing here?_' Parker spotted his father from across the pool holding his baby sister. _'He's going to ask me to look after her. Great just as I was getting into the conversation.' _"I'll be right back I just have to do something."

Parker walked around the pool to where his father was and was immediately handed Katy. "Can you keep an eye on her for an hour or so?" Booth asked.

"Sure. Just where a condom." Parker had ducked out quickly enough before Booth could say anything. "Sorry about that."

"Oh my God, she is so cute. What is her name?" Lizzie asked cooing over Katy who had started smiling at the attention she was receiving.

"Katy. She's my sister."

"Awww. So your parents have left you with her because…?"

'_Don't say to have sex. It's disturbing enough me thinking about it, let alone her. Um, ok, say they are going out for some lunch.' _"They're going out for lunch and they needed a little peace and quiet."

"I don't see how she can be any trouble."

'_You haven't met her properly.'_ " She's a quiet one, is Katy." '_Biggest lie ever.'_

"Do you want to get some lemonade or something?"

"Yeah, sure." he said a little eagerly. _'Yeah, because that didn't sound desperate.' _

"Cool. Katy can come along too." Lizzie got up and walked away just as Parker was standing up while holding Katy.

'_I may have just figured out a use for you .Since you can't do much else.'_


	2. The Curiousty in the Boy

'_Oh Jez, Lilly's coming over.' _ Parker tried to hide his head as a girl came over to his table in the canteen. Lilly was a pretty brunette and she was new at the school. And Parker had a major crush on her. Let's face it she was pretty cool. She could sing; she actually liked science; she read actual books and she liked similar music to Parker. Parker had good taste. Better than his father before he got together with Brennan.

"Hey Parker." she said sitting down.

"Hey Lilly."

"Can you help me with this science thing?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's an insect thing. And you know a lot about bugs."

"I do. So when do you want to do this?"

"Tomorrow good?"

"Yeah. Perfect."

"So, I'll see you in class then."

"Yeah." Lilly smiled and left. Parker knocked his head to the table. _'Great job Parker. But maybe this your chance to ask her out properly.'_

"Hey Parks. Guess what I have." Parker's friend Daniel came up beside him.

"What?" Parker asked wondering what his friend could have that is interesting.

"I swiped it from my dad's cabinet." Daniel held up a DVD called 'On her Majesty's Secret Cervix' i.e. a porn film, i.e. something that Daniel shouldn't have.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"I know, but I'm curious to see what actually happens. Aren't you?"

'_I can't stand the thought of Dad and Bones having sex. But this isn't my parents I'm watching. Besides it might be a better education than sitting in a class with a cucumber and a pineapple ring."_

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Parker I- what are you boys watching?" Rebecca shouted when she saw what the boys were watching.

"Nothing." they both said a little too quickly.

"Parker Matthew Booth you are in serious trouble. And Daniel don't think I won't call your parents." both boys looked down at their feet in shame.

bxbxbxbxbxb

About an hour later, Rebecca had called Daniel's parents (and he was in serious trouble) and Booth to _inform_ him of what happened and _suggested_ he _talk_ to his son.

This may be the most interesting talk he has with his father. Ever.


	3. The Man and Boy and the Talk

**This was taken out of one of my other fics so this is the Booth/Parker talk.**

"Carmen Suenaz was wanted for embezzlement in 12 states. She's made a living for herself off buying businesses and selling them." said Booth to Brennan in the diner, who had Katy on her lap, spoon feeding her mashed up pie.

"Do you think it was someone she conned?"

"Possible. But that narrows it down to around 20 businesses. That was a lot of suspects."

"What time does Parker need picking up."

"3:00."

"You don't sound too enthusiastic. What happened?"

"He was caught watching a film with his friends and Rebecca had caught them at a very inappropriate scene."

"Ah. So because he is grounded and therefore you won't be able to have fun with him."

"That and the fact that he is growing up. I now have to give him the talk."

"You mean talk to him about sex."

"Yep."

"It shouldn't be too much of an issue. He knows where babies come from."

"I know but it felt like yesterday that he was building a castle out of Lego."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No. This needs to be man to man." he took a sip of his coffee.

"He may also know what fellatio is" Booth nearly chocked.

"What?" he squeaked.

"He asked me not long ago. It turns out we are not very quiet in bed."

Booth stared at her. He was well aware of how loud they were. He had to warn her once about scarring Parker for life after a very long extended moan. Katy, at that moment, decided to clap, rather cutely. Booth realised that this won't be the last time he makes a talk.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Sweets was talking to Booth across his desk about the case but Booth needed some advice on how to talk to Parker and so the topic was changed rather quickly.

"You want my opinion, give him the facts. Its better he learns from you than a pamphlet and a crappy sex movie. The language may be too complicated once they get into, you know parts." Sweets said.

"I wasn't going to discuss parts. I was planning on telling him about the urges and the fact that soon he will start to notice girls." said Booth.

"I should tell you he may of already started. In the Bahamas he was looking a lot at them."

"Ok, maybe on how to not see women as merely play things, despite how hot they are."

"Sounds like a fair compromise. Just be sure to answer any questions that he has, even if they make you uncomfortable."

bxbxbxbxbxb

It was a very awkward silence. Booth and Parker were sitting in the diner sharing some fries.

"So, how much trouble am I in?" Parker asked.

"With your mom: a lot. I'm not as angry but you still shouldn't be watching those movies. How much trouble did Daniel get into?" Booth asked referring to Parker's friend and the person who supplied the movie.

"He's grounded for 2 months."

"You got off lightly." _'I didn't'. _Booth thought to himself.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"What's cunniligus?" Booth's face paled. Where was he learning these words? Then an idea struck him.

"Ok. Parker you know what fellatio is?"

Parker nodded. "Yeah. Bones explained it."

"Well cunnilingus is like fellatio but it's performed on girls."

"Ok." and Parker pinched a fry.

"Was there anything else?"

"Yeah. How do you get a girl to talk to you?"

"In what way?"

"As in how do you ask her out on a date?"

'_A date. You're eleven. What girl has turned my boy's eye?_' Booth thought.

"What's her name?"

"Lilly. She is a girl I sit next to at school." the younger Booth said quietly. Thankfully, Brennan came in and said: Booth we need to go.

"Ok, I'll just drop Parker off with Sweets and we'll go."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So how was your talk with Parker?" Brennan asked while walking through the woods looking for the rock that killed Carmen Suenaz.

"I think he has a crush." said Booth.

By crush you mean he feels chemical reactions in his brain that are causing him to feel and see things differently to how he saw them before."

"He sees girls differently. I'm not surprised. He's at that age where girls become more attractive to him. It certainly happened to me."

"I didn't have a crush until I started working with you. Even though, I didn't like your hair."

"You mean my parting?"

"It didn't suit you."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So did you find the rock?" asked Hodgins to Brennan.

"No but we found the victim's brother." She replied. "How was Parker?"

"He seemed… thoughtful. Like something was bothering him. He didn't even want to perform a minor experiment with me."

"He's grounded so he can't do an experiment since he would find it fun."

"Do you think that the grounding is bothering him?"

"No. He is aware that he did something wrong therefore he had to be punished. Where is he?"

"Your office."

Brennan walked over to her office to find Parker sitting on the couch, looking rather melancholy. "Hey Parker. Are you ok?"

"No. Bones, why is love complicated?" he asked as Brennan sat next him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because this girl in my class says she likes me. As in likes me likes me. But I don't like her like her. She's ok. But I like another girl who I think likes me but I don't know how to talk to her." He explained. Brennan looked astounded.

"Well, are you sure that you like like this girl?"

"I'm sure. But what does love feel like?"

Brennan thought for a moment. "Love feels like when you see that person, your stomach turns and your heartbeat accelerate. You look at them and you can't imagine a life without them."

"Is that how you feel with Dad?"

"Yes. With your father I know that whatever stupid argument we have we can discuss like adults."

"Aside from the one where you fought over whether or not to get Katy baptized."

"Sorry we woke you up with that one. But after we had both calmed down and we came to a compromise that she can have a baptism but she can chose whatever religion she wants when she is old enough to decide."

"Thanks Bones." And he gave her a tight hug around the waist.

"Come on. Let's go home."


	4. The Little Drummer Boy

**A lot of my stories interlink so in this chapter taken from In the Seasonal Spirit, ****Booth and Sweets help Parker with his issues of trying to woo a girl. Based a little of the Liam Neeson story in Love Actually. **

"Dad, I may have come up with a solution to my problem." Parker said as he entered Sweets office to find his farther and Sweets talking.

"Great. What it is?" Booth responded to his son's eagerness to tell him of his plan. Parker had found an interest in a girl in his class, Lilly. And he hadn't stopped moping about it for the last week.

"Well, you know how rock stars get all the woman?" Parker asked. _'Oh God. Does he want a tattoo? Do drugs? He's 11'_

"Yes." Booth said extended tone.

"Well. Girls like musicians. Lilly is in the Christmas concert at school and there are places for the back-up band." Parker explained.

"You know that isn't a bad idea. I mean Ringo Starr married a Bond Girl. You never know." Sweets spoke up. Both Booths looked at him and he kept quiet.

"Anyway, it's not a bad idea. However there is a slight problem." Booth said.

"I can't play an instrument." Booth nodded. "That is a tiny insignificant detail."

bxbxbxbxbxb

The next week was filled with two things: cries due to teething and drum beats from a pre-teen's bedroom. Due to the fact that there was an infant in the house, Parker couldn't practice at night as the routine says that Katy was asleep around 7:30. However the beats seem to sooth her and she would often take residence in his bedroom listening, though she would get annoyed if Parker didn't play with her during his break.

bxbxbxbxbxb

The night of the concert came around and Parker was getting ready backstage. Booth, Brennan, the Hodgins, Cam and Sweets were in the audience watching a very interesting version of the Nativity Story. Involving an octopus and a whale. Once that had finished, the Head teacher came onto the stage to announce the next act. It was Lilly's turn to sing a song. The curtain went up and they spotted Parker on the drum. The first bit was without the backing band.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
>There's just one thing I need.<br>I don't care about the presents,  
>Underneath the Christmas tree.<em>

("She's got a good voice." Brennan whispered. "That's her right?"

"Yeah." Booth whispered back.")

_I just want you for my own,  
>More than you could ever know.<br>Make my wish come true.  
>All I want for Christmas is you.<em>

The music in the background music began and Parker hit the drums in the same rhythm he had been practicing for the last week.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
>There's just one thing I need.<br>I don't care about the presents,  
>Underneath the Christmas tree.<em>

_I don't need to hang my stocking,  
>There upon the fireplace.<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy,  
>With a toy on Christmas day.<em>

_I just want you for my own,  
>More than you could ever know.<br>Make my wish come true.  
>All I want for Christmas is you.<br>You baby._

_All the lights are shining,  
>So brightly everywhere.<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air.<br>And everyone is singing.  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing.<br>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need.  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me...<em>

Parker looked like he was enjoying himself but he was half focused on the drums and the brunette singing. Everyone was enjoying themselves in the audience and the fact that Lilly was a really confidant singer.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<br>Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is...<br>You_

Lilly pointed at Parker, whose eyes grew but settled back down when she started pointing at some other people. Once everyone had stopped cheering the curtain closed and everyone made their way out. Parker met them looking a combination of proudness and slight disappointment. But he didn't mind. It was a nice try and he had fun while doing it and he learned a new skill. There were more opportunities to trying to get the girl.


	5. The Boy and His Father in the Diner

Not that Parker minded but the whole week had been busy. Booth's father had passed a few days before, Parker was about to attend his first funeral and the house was filled with his relatives. His great-grandfather and his uncle.

But Booth needed to tell him that Brennan was having another baby and avoid the commotion at home, Booth had taken him to the diner so they could talk in private. He wasn't worried that Parker would over-react but her just needed to do it alone.

"Is everything okay Dad?" Parker asked taking a sip of soda.

"Yeah, I just need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Ok, um, Bones is having a baby."

"Again?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe if Mom lets me stay with you guys permanently I can see he or she more often than I've done with Katy."

Parker had had a huge fight with Rebecca following his first meeting with Katy. She had been offered a job on the other side of the country and Parker had freaked at the prospect of possibly never seeing his father, Bones and his newborn sister, who Parker had immediately loved the moment he met her. The result was that Rebecca had said now that Booth had a new child, he wasn't going to love Parker. And that made Parker furious and become troublesome until he snapped and trashed his room. But even his anger at his mother wasn't enough to stop him from running to Katy when she cried which was the result of a fever and Parker rushed her to hospital on his own. Brennan was concerned when she found the room and immediately called Booth, but he was already at the hospital and Parker had told Booth everything. Booth got extremely pissed and the following day he phoned Rebecca and said that he was going to claim custody. Things had been hostile since then between Parker and Rebecca.

"That is a good thing if your mom actually lets you stay."

"I hate living with Mom. Everything is just so tense between us."

"You barely talk?"

"Not about stuff that happens here. I really wish Bones was my mom."

"I know the feeling. I wished that Pops was my father rather than my actual father."

"How bad was he?"

"He used to drink and as a result I got hurt."

"Is that why you didn't talk to him for centuries?"

"Yeah."

"Did you actually want him to meet me and Katy? Ever?"

"Not really. I was angry at him for what he did. I didn't even want to see him, let alone you and your sister."

"What about Bones?"

"I didn't want him to meet Bones either. I was scared that he would be angry because I had two kids outside of marriage. But he surprised me when he was glad that I had kids."

"I never knew you had all of that."

"You were too young to understand."

"But he can't hurt you now?"

"No he can't."

"Good. Because I would tell him to go if he hurt you, Bones and Katy."

Booth had to admire how much Parker sounded like Hank. And it was great because at least he knew Parker would have a head on his shoulders.


	6. The Boy and the Baby by the Stairs

Not that he should have been overhearing the conversation between his father, mother and Brennan, but this was the conversation that could determine whether Parker could stay with Booth permanently.

"Seeley, Parker is too used to living with me. Letting him live with you won't help him much."

"Neither is taking him away from me. He's 13 soon."

"And it's a time where Parker needs to be with his father. Especially with the physical and emotional changes he's going through."

"And if you take him to the other side of the country, he will resent you even more than he does now."

"I know I was wrong to say what I said, but I was angry at you for staying with Temperance when she had Kaitlyn and you didn't with me."

"The issue was that we weren't in love with each other anymore. And I tried to keep it together for Parker but it would never had been good for him to be in a relationship where his parents were forced to be together for his sake."

Parker turned his head towards the stair as he heard tiny footsteps coming down. It could only be his 22 month old sister. She was pushing herself down each stair, since her legs were still too small for the stairs.

"Why are you out of bed?" Parker asked her when she reached the bottom.

"Cowdn't sweep." she answered. She was still learning to talk properly and a lot of the time l's, u's, r's and i's were often left out or mispronounced with w's. She tended to call Parker 'Paka'. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's talking with my mom. As is Dad."

"Why?" this was the most common question to come out of the toddler's mouth.

"To see if I can live here forever."

"Reawe?" Parker nodded at her and she smiled the Boothy smile, one of the few things she had inherited off Booth, along with his eyes.

The rest of the time she looked like Brennan. Her nut brown hair, her skin, nose. This was a massive contrast to Parker and Izzie. They both looked more like their father aside from some certain features. Parker had inherited his mother's hair and Izzie had Brennan's icy blue eyes. Both he and Izzie had Booth's olive skin tone, nose and mouth.

Parker noticed that her head was dropping and her eye lids were closing. "You're tired."

"M not."

"You are, come on let's get you back to bed." He picked her up and carried her back upstairs. He noticed that she had fallen asleep onto his shoulder. He carried her to her room and placed her onto her bed, which had guard rails to stop her from rolling off the bed in the middle of the night. He gave her the bear back and went to his own room and dropped onto the bed and fell asleep.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Get off." Parker said trying to push whoever was shaking him awake off.

"Parker wake up I need to tell you something." it was his father. Parker sat up.

"What?"

"Ok, I cannot stop your mom moving to California, but she said that you can stay with us."

"What?"

"She said that she cannot force you to move to another side of the country and she doesn't want you to hate her for the rest of her life."

"So, I'm living with you?"

"Yeah."


	7. The Boy and the Girl and The Kiss

Parker was walking home with Lilly, having finally found the nerve to ask her out on a date. They had gone to the cinema and watched a film in which multiple times Parker had did the 'yawn and arm wrap thing' but had his arm removed multiple times.

Afterwards they had gone to the diner for some ice cream. Parker had strawberry and Lilly had vanilla. Parker had tried to style his newly cropped hair into a parting but changed his mind when he saw how much of a plank he looked but the comb had scratched his head a little hard so it was a little itchy.

"I had fun tonight." Lilly said.

"Me too."

"So does this mean that we can go out again?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes. I like spending time with you. You're cute and funny and easy to talk to."

Parker blushed slightly and he felt Lilly grab his hand and he held it back. He smiled nervously at her and continued walking.

By the time they got to Lilly's apartment block they stood outside and stood awkwardly. "So, um… I'll see you in school?" Parker asked.

"Yeah." Lilly moved up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. She waited for him response then Parker kissed her rather chastely . They let go and Lilly went inside smiling to herself and Parker walked home with a massive dopey smile on his face.


	8. The Boy Becomes a Man

**A few years along where Parker is 16**

'_Well done Parker.'_ Parker had accidently said something stupid about Lilly to his friends and she was not happy as a result. _'Ok, you need to apologise. But in a slightly romantic way. You do love her. Wait do I love her?' _

Parker had experienced love towards his family. He loved his father, Brennan, his brother and his sisters but this was a different type of love. This was love towards a girl he had liked for ages. He remembered what Brennan had said about love a couple of years before:

'_Love feels like when you see that person, your stomach turns and your heartbeat accelerate. You look at them and you can't imagine a life without them.'_

His stomach did often turn and often he could feel his heartbeat increase when he was with Lilly. Yep, he was in love. And now he needed to tell her. He knocked on the apartment door and Lilly appeared at the door.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I said that because I'm an idiot but they were provoking me to say it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know you said that you didn't want to do it because you were waiting for the right moment but I love you."

"What?"

"Lilly, I love you. I have done for years. I guess I was just a coward for not saying sooner."

"Do you want to come in?" she smiled. "My parents are out."

"Yeah." Parker walked into the apartment and Lilly closed the door behind him. The next moment he felt himself getting pushed up against the wall and Lilly crushing her lips against his. She let go and pulled him towards her room. "For what it is worth I love you too, Parker Booth."

bxbxbxbxbxb

This was big. Really big. Big but amazing. Parker was lying on the bed with Lilly on his chest coming down from the high he had just had.

"Was it what you expected it to be?" Lilly asked looking into his eyes.

"No. It was better." he kissed her head.

"My parents won't be home for a few hours…" she kissed him again and Parker rolled them over ready to experience the high again.


	9. The Man taking Responsibility

Some lessons are learnt the hard way and Parker's neglect for contraception was coming back to bite him on the ass.

While helping to put up the Christmas tree with Brennan and Katy when his phone beeped and he had ducked out the room when he saw the content: _I took a pregnancy test. It was negative I just thought you should know. Lil x_

"Oh God." he whispered so that none of the people next door could hear him. He ran up to his room and called her. "Hey, I got your message. Please tell me you were pulling my leg."

"_I wasn't. I was late so I took a test but it was negative. There was no baby."_

"Holy… Lilly I'm sorry."

"_You didn't get me pregnant so there isn't anything to worry about."_

"It is something to worry about from my view. I should have taken responsibility."

"_For what? You didn't do anything wrong."_

"I didn't use a condom. And I should have."

"_What? I thought you knew I was on the pill."_

"I didn't. But I still means that I should have used one. Even the pill could fail. I should know a lot better."

"_I should have told you but when you didn't put it on I thought you knew. I really did."_

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect it. I mean I'm 16. How would I have been able to support it if there was a baby?"

"_How would we both. Does this change our relationship?"_

"Of course not. I still love you."

"_I love you too."_

bxbxbxbxbxb

"What's up with your face Kiddo?" Booth asked when he came into the kitchen to find Parker sitting at the table looking thoughtful.

"Nothing… it's just… I nearly did a stupid thing… I did do a stupid thing actually."

"What stupid thing?"

"Not using a condom."

Booth's face went blank. "Did you get Lilly pregnant?"

"No, but I nearly did."

"I thought I told you to be more responsible than this."

"You did. I just wasn't thinking straight at the time."

"But she defiantly not pregnant."

"Defiantly. I was an idiot and I'll make sure that I'm more careful next time."

"Damn right you will Parker. Look, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit freaked out. I feel a bit of a hypocrite actually. Neither you or your sisters were planned."

"The difference is that you were an adult and I'm a child."

"It's still scary even if you are an adult. You wonder what you are going to do, but I learnt how to be a parent. And you will too. Just not now."

"You're not going to tell Mom are you?"

"No. It'll be between you and me. I'm glad you told me rather than hiding it."

The next morning, Parker checked his stoking because he saw something poking out the top of it. It was a small wrapped box and the tag said 'Use wisely'.

He opened the package and discovered it was a pack of condoms. Obviously his father decided to have the last laugh.


	10. The Man and the Sister and the Talk

"Parker, can I ask you something?" 4 year old Izzie asked Parker when she bounced into his bedroom, while he and Lilly were under the sheets. Naked.

"Izzie this isn't the right time." Parker said pulling the sheets up further to cover them.

"But I want to know something." Izzie tugged a little on the sheets.

"Go on Izzie what do you want to know?" Lilly asked the child.

"If babies come from the mommy's tummy how do the babies get there?"

"Um…" not the question he wanted to explain at that moment while he was in that current state of undress. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, can you wait in your room while we get dressed?"

"Why are you not dressed?" Parker raised his eyebrow at her. "Ok, I'll wait in my room." she bounced back out and Parker reached over the bed to grab his boxers and t-shirt.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Right, Izzie. What do you want to know again?" Parker said coming into her room.

"How the babies get into the mommy's tummy."

"Right so, um… you know that boys and girls have different pee parts?"

"Yeah."

"Well there is a special…um." Parker couldn't think of the words to describe semen to a four year old. He looked around and spotted some books on the shelf next to Katy's bed and he got an idea. "Potion that comes out of the boy's pee part into the girls pee part and that is how a baby is made."

"Really?" Parker nodded. "So why were you and Lilly in bed with no clothes on?"

"We wanted to see each other's pee parts."

"But you weren't making a baby?"

"No, we weren't making a baby."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Was that it?"

"Yeah. I wanted to know how babies get in the mommy's belly and you told me."

"Ok, I'll just go." Parker left the room and found Lilly sitting outside the door. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Did you really want to see my pee part?" she laughed.


	11. The Man going to College

**This is not the last chapter in the story. Parker has a lot more stuff to deal with.**

It seemed strange packing his stuff up after so long. He looked at the stuff laid out on the bed in front of him: his father's army tags; a science project he made with Brennan; a mix tape he had made for Katy which could sooth her through thunder storms; a drawing that Izzie had made him; Harry's Christmas present to him and finally a necklace that he was going to give Lilly.

Parker was heading to college to study both history and science. Ever since he started middle school, Parker had developed a love of history.

He looked at the items and placed them box and left them on his desk.

Certain memoires begun to flood back as he looked around the room.

He had taught Katy to walk by using cookies in this room.

He has let Izzie torture him using hair bobbles.

He had let Harry use his race car set and they had raced a few cars together.

He remembered the secret nights where Lilly would sneak in through the window and the quiet love making that followed.

A lot had happened in his bedroom.

He grabbed the box on the bed and took it down towards his car, ready to start a new adventure.


	12. The Man and the Ring

**Parker has now graduated college and is currently the ripe age of 23.**

'_Is this a good idea?' _Parker asked himself as he looked at the sets of rings in front of him. He did love Lilly and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but was he actually ready?

Plus you add in the fact his father had 2 botched proposals, even if one of them was just an ego boost, it made him wonder if he could end up unmarried until he was 42. But he had been with Lilly for 10 years. And he loved her and that was all that mattered.

"See anything you like?" the sales woman asked him.

"Um… yeah. I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Well, congratulations. Anything specific?"

"Nothing too big. Just something rather simple but classy at the same time."

"Well how about this ring?" the sales woman showed him a silver ring with a clear diamond with a few small diamond around it. "This one is about $456."

"$456? Wow. That is a lot of money. It's a nice ring though. And it's worth it for her."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Parker had never been so jumpy in his life. He was waiting at the table at Founding Fathers waiting for Lilly. He was actually going to propose and he hadn't told anyone about his plan. Not even Booth. It sort of relived some of the pressure

"Hey Parker." Lilly said sitting down in the chair in front of him.

"Hi, you look great." Parker said sounding rather nervous.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Um shall we order?"

"Yeah."

About half an hour later, both had eaten and had talked about stuff and Parker knew he was going in for the kill.

"Ok. Lilly, you know that I love you right." he asked nervously.

"Of course. Why?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately and I really want to be with you for the rest of my life with you. And so Lilly." Parker pulled out the ring box and opened it revealing the ring. "Will you marry me?"

She looked at him. It was an odd pause and then she smiled and moved around and kissed him and Parker called for the bill.

bxbxbxbxbxb

A couple of hours later both of them were resting and letting their sated bodies cool.

"I like how you went for class rather than getting the biggest rock you could find." Lilly said looking at the ring.

"I always was a man of taste." he responded kissing the top of her head.

"Did you even tell your parents?"

"No. I suppose I should tell them." Parker reached over to his bedside table and texted his father the news. He waited for the phone to beep but it was actually Brennan: _Congratulations on your news however your father has fainted._

"How did he react?"

"I think he took it well."


	13. The Brother and Sister in the Situation

This was awkward. Actually, awkward doesn't describe what Parker had seen. It was horrific.

He had caught his 15 year old sister Katy having sex with her douche of a boyfriend. He had left the room and had sat on the couch and was trying to calm himself even though it was very tempting to punch Matt in the face. Katy had came down stairs dressed and sat in front of him on the coffee table.

"Has he left?" Parker asked her.

"Yeah. He's left." Katy said.

"So, I can't say that wasn't embarrassing for the both of us."

"I know."

"How long have you been sexually active?"

"About 7 months."

"7? Katy, you're 15."

"I'm kind of aware of how old I am. Besides you were 16 and it was no big deal."

"I know how old I was. I was actually there. Besides I knew what I was doing, sort of." That last bit made him think of something important. "Just please tell me you are using protection."

"Don't worry I am. And I've been checked out at the gynaecologist so I'm fine. Though she did give me an odd look when I said I was 15."

"Why him though? There are a lot of decent guys out there and you had to go with the dick of Hallam."

"I don't know. I guess I'm trying to prove a point by saying I'm grown up."

"Maybe going for a normal guy would prove that you are growing up rather than going with Matt because you deserve better than him."

"Do you really think that?"

"Yeah. I'm a little biased here but you can do way better than him."

"Glad to know your opinion."

"I'm your older brother. I kind of have a right in having opinion's of my sister's boyfriends. But you have to promise me that if you get pregnant you tell me first."

"What about the father?"

"He can wait."

"Are you going to tell Dad about what just happened?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"I don't know. It sounded like a mature thing to say."

"If you tell Dad then I'll tell him about the secret porn stash you had in your room when you were my age."

"I won't tell Dad."

**Bit of dramatic irony there for you. **


	14. The Brother and the Memories

'_She's only 16.' _Parker thought to himself when he eventually returned to his apartment after probably the longest night of his life ._'Just be thankful that it was Michael and not Matt that got her pregnant.'._

Not that he drunk a lot but under the circumstances he needed a beer and grabbed one out of the fridge before opening his laptop.

At least Katy had kept to her word and told him first. But it didn't matter who told who first. She was having a baby at 16 after a drunk one night stand.

At first instinct he thought about actually killing Michael. But seeing his sister breakdown over the whole situation prevented him from doing so. He wasn't sure when his protectiveness of Katy had started but he often assumed it was when he rushed her to hospital by himself. The whole incident had scared the living shit out of his ten year old self.

He opened his picture library on the computer and scanned through the many photos he had saved over the last 16 years.

In his head Katy was still a little girl. How could she have been ready to have sex at a young age? Mind you, at least she attempted to prevent it unlike him when he started having sex was as careful in remembering contraception as his father was.

He couldn't just fathom that he was going to be an uncle. He had been at Katy's side for most things. Namely teaching her how to walk, letting her stay in his bed during thunderstorms, talked to her about her relationship with Matt.

He looked at the pictures of her. What happened to the tomboy who just wanted to play? Why did she have to complicate things?

Regardless of what she had done or what she was planning on doing, she was still his baby sister, and he loved her.

And it may take a while for him to wrap his head around the whole thing, but at least he knew her heart was in the right place if her head wasn't. He closed the laptop down and went to bed wrapping his arms around his wife.

"You're home late." she said.

"I'll explain in the morning." he responded as his head hit the pillow.

**I always think that Parker would have been the worst in reacting to the Baby Sister-Pregnant situation. This was just trying to get inside his head following the whole debacle.**


	15. The Surprise for the Man

"Parker? Parker? Are you okay?" said a distorted voice as Parker came around.

"Um, I think so." he responded sitting up.

"So, um, how do you feel about this?" Lilly asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"A bit shocked if I'm honest with you."

"I know it was a surprised too. Is it a good thing?"

"It's a good thing. Don't worry. I just didn't expect it."

"Seems a little ironic."

"Yeah, it is. So when do we have the doctor's appointment."

"I went earlier and they think it's twins."


	16. The Father and the Twins

Parker could believe what he was looking at. They weren't joking when they said twins but the physical babies in their respective bassinets were just… odd.

He had seen the ultrasounds. He had actually been there in the delivery room, though he did faint when he saw the first baby slip out. But seeing his son and daughter asleep and then being there after a very long nine months, he just could place where his head is.

He wasn't scared. He was a 28-year-old man and his 18-year-old sister seemed to be doing fine with her daughter, Leah. However the conversation he had with Booth a while back had made him wonder how he was going to cope.

'_They are just babies you moron. You've helped out with three.' _His thoughts were snapped when he heard little Zoe whimper slightly. He quickly rubbed her back to sooth her and placed her back in the bassinet. He then looked over to Sam and he had to smile at how calm he was compared to Zoe.

He had to admit they were cute. Cute things cannot be scary, at least most of the time. And Parker Matthew Booth: son, brother, husband and now father, knew he was going to be a good dad.

The End

**I know that these last ones were short but I just needed to conclude these snippets. I hope you enjoyed the madness. **


End file.
